2013-02-14 A Talk And A Winter Walk
Xavier Institute. Rear Grounds. Day Time. Winter. Does it have to be said? There's snow out. Lots of snow. Oh sure there are areas that have been cleared off for kids to play in, or to work. But not everywhere has been. Case in point, a small clearing in the forest is full of snow that looks like it hasn't even been touched by wild life. Or humans for that matter. And yet there is someone there, in the branches of an ever green, just sitting, hidden by the fur like needles and the pure white snow on the branches. Why they're there is anyones guess. And how they got there without leaving a foot print down below is likewise a mystery. But considering this person is Laura Kinney aka X-23, does one have to ask. After all, she is 'that good' when it comes to certain things, and this may very well be one of them. Nate is not a frequent visitor at Xaviers, although it might be Laura has caught his scent a few times already. He came a couple times to talk with Xavier, but he is not taking classes or joining the X-Men activities, at least not that Laura knows. What she can see is he leaves the cafeteria, greets a couple students he seems to know, and then heads towards the forest at good speed. He is not really wearing winter clothes, but cold bothers him little. Since Laura is up there in the trees, ninja-like, he doesn't really spots her, he just 'feels' her there once he is close enough. Looking up and blinking in surpise. There are a lot of people that she's met before that Laura has caught the scent of around here. Nate is no different. Slightly confusing. But not different. Thus as the wind shifts and she manages to pick up his scent yet again... She jumps from her branch, and lands in a croutch in the snow, before glancing over at her fellow genetically engineered mutant 'clone' (not that she truly knows he's one). All though there isn't a vocal greeting, she does politely nod in his direction. "Fancy meeting you here," comments Nate, recovering from his surprise quickly. "I guess this place should be safe enough for you," he glances to the school buildings, "so it is a good thing you found it, or did they found you?" But that is not important, is it? "Have you thought about... what we talked about last time?" And the answer to that in no particular order? "/HE/ found me." Of course Laura doesn't say he who. But oh well. On the other hand. "I have. Still thinking about it." Nate half-smirks at her statements. Clearly he should know about HE. But Laura seems to be a little strange in her speech patters, or maybe she is not used to explain anything. "Alright, fine. Not the right day to ask about those business, I suppose. Everyone seems to be thinking about the party later. It is funny." At the mention of 'The Party' Laura actually glances in the direction of the mansion, and then... Shrugs? All though, she does clarify a bit in regards to who she meant by he as she raises a fist and her claws pop out. *SKNIT!* "Weapon..." Pause. "Wolverine found me." "And the party sounds... Different." Of course Wolverine would be HE from Laura. It is obvious, thinking a little. He loses his smirk for a few seconds when the girl bares her claws. "Yeah. I met my, hmm, father's other self. The one from this world. It was pretty strange. I guess it must be for you too." As for the party, he looks back at the school and smiles faintly. "Not used to these celebrations, really. But I loved Halloween... and hated Christmas. I am curious." And as her claws retract and she lowers her hand, Laura nods once. "I am curious as well. Only 'parties' I ever went to before were ones where I had to kill people at the parties." Nate frowns, and gives Laura a concerned glance. "Really?" He gestures ahead, inviting her to walk into the snow-covered forest. Curious, as usual, and mostly unable to stand still. "You really went to parties to kill people?" Pause. Some parties. "What happened?" The answer? A few simple words as Laura does move over to start to walk with Nate. "I completed my mission. They died." "Your missi..." oh, right. Clone super-soldier. Except contrarily to Conner, it looks they used Laura to kill people at least once. Nate growls. More than once, looks like enough times she can talk about it calmly. "Fuck them," he comments to no one in particular. "You shouldn't be so... cool about it, you know?" And here's where Laura shrugs, "Why? /MOST/ of them are dead. I killed them." Then though there is a momentary pause. "Besides, if I were to be emotional about it, it would get in the way. It happened. I accept it." "Because if some things do not make us feel anything, we are not human," explains Nate. "They wanted to make you inhuman, y'know? I don't think you understand yet. But... it will come to you." At least he hopes it will. Mostly for her own good. "I do understand." is snapped out as Laura stops dead in her tracks for a fraction of an instant, and glares at Nate, before just as suddenly moving forward. It's so quick that it probably looks more like she simply faltered for a step, buuut... "For each and every death, I am guilty. I feel guilty. I will never be free of them. I will never be.... Free of the ones I was sent on missions to kill. Or the innocents who died on those missions at my hands. Or my sensei. Or my mother. Or my 'sisters'." Nate blinks when Laura replies and guilt... yeah, he can feel it in her. Small wonder she always looks so serious and sad. "Sorry, I guess I was wrong." There is not much to add there, he has his own guilt to deal with, if a more abstract kind of guilt than Laura's. "This might be a good place to start again and maybe do some good," he comments after a while. There's a simple shrug at that from Laura, before she glances at the school. "Maybe. Yesterday they tried to talk me into taking classes here. But... They want to do 'tests' first." Classes? The horror. "Hmm, yeah. It is a school," Nate looks shifty. Maybe they invited him too. He just wants some telepathy training, really. What good is going to be learning algebra for him? "Hey, go ahead, it might be fun. You never know until you try. And I bet they test everyone for their powers." Unfortunately for Nate, that one little comment is enough to cause Laura to let out a slight growl. That is before she takes off, walking a heck of a lot faster, and back towards The Institute buildings themselves. "I do not like... 'Tests'." "Noted," states Nate, behind her, "hey, try to have fun in the party tonight," he is not following her. There are some things he needs to do in New York in about fifteen minutes. "And take care," he adds, more quietly, although probably loud enough for her sharp ears. He looks up, and then he is gone. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs